Till Death Do Us Part
by Thereoncewasaginger
Summary: Kurt commits suicide after suffering from depression. In the dreams he says that it was stupid to commit suicide over a guy, but in reality he did. Dave isn't able to handle it. [For Kurtofskyfest day 4; Trigger warning; Suicide attempt/ main character deaths]


"_You saved me that day…you know…" Kurt whispered as he felt Dave's arms pull him tightly against his body. Dave tilted his head, not entirely sure what Kurt was saying. "That night…that I found out Blaine had cheated on me…I was so depressed the whole night. And then in the morning…I just felt like I was going to die. I gave one last hug to Finn…and then I got dressed nicely…And I just left the house. I hadn't planned on being able to come back. I was planning on jumping off that building. Now that I think about it, killing myself over some guy…its not good. Its stupid. But I felt so dead. And I wanted it to go away…and then popped up. Took me to your grandfather's diner….fed me pancakes…" he trailed off, lacing his finger with Dave's fingers. Dave felt his throat tighten. He hadn't known this. He hadn't known that Kurt had been planning on committing suicide that day. "But you saved me…"He whispered, kissing the top of Dave's head, before continuing. "You healed me…"He paused again, moving to his nose and kissing it. "You love me…" he whispered finally, kissing Dave softly on the lips. "And I love you."_

Dave woke up crying. He woke up crying, curled up into a ball. It seemed like he had been doing this everyday, since…that phone call. It had been five months since Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had committed suicide. It had been five months since he had just been an empty person, just walking around with no purpose. He had quit school and moved back in with his parents. He had taken to drinking a lot more than he had before, getting as drunk as he could, as often as possible. He was no one now. He didn't want to be anyone anyways.

When he had gotten the call from Finn, he hadn't known what to say. He remember trying to understand why Finn Hudson, of all people, was calling him. 'I saw the cards…and the gifts….' He had told Dave. Dave remember dropping the plate he had been washing. 'You were in love with Kurt…It was you last year with the gorilla grams…' Finn had continued. Dave wasn't sure what to say He had been silent for a long time, and Dave just felt it all building up coming and coming. And then Finn had laid it out. He had been quickly about it but Dave could hear the shakiness in Finn's voice, the depression, the sadness, the despair. 'Kurt committed suicide yesterday.' He remember dropping the phone, he remembered staring at it for a few minutes before picking it back up. 'How'd it happen?' he had asked softly. Finn had fell silent, almost as if he was crying silently, surely he had been crying, Kurt was his brother. "Blaine..he cheated on Kurt. I don't even…I don't know…We got a call from NYPD, asking my dad to come to New York to identify if Kurt was Kurt…and dad took the first flight…and we got the call two hours ago. He jumped off some building, near that diner you said you work at…" he had cried. Dave felt sick. He knew what building. He knew what building Finn was talking about. He was running late that day, he had missed the subway on accident, and had missed the train he needed to be on. If he had just be a few minutes ahead of schedule…if he had just seen Kurt…but he hadn't known Kurt was even in New York….Kurt never told him.

That night was the first time in several months, that Dave had used his old fake ID and gotten completely wasted.

"_Have you ever thought about marriage? Who you want to marry?" Kurt asked him, looking up from his dinner plate. Dave hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should answer that. He had thought about it, several times in fact. He knew exactly who he wanted to marry. He had known for probably two years now. Every moment, he realized over and over again, he wanted to marry Kurt. "I thought one time that I knew…I had even planned out every single detail, how big I wanted it, how many people, what colors, and then you know, he cheated on me…" he sighed, picking up his fork and delicately put a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. He looked sadly at Kurt. He knew Kurt had been happy since that day that they had gotten together. They were silent for a moment, before Kurt opened his mouth once more. "I know who I want to marry now though…" he said softly, taking Dave's hand for a moment before reaching into his pocket. "David Karofsky, David Allen Karofsky, we've been together a little over seven months…And I know that you are the only one I want to be with for the rest my life…the question is, do you want to be with me the rest of your life?" He said, as he kneel on the ground. Dave took a sharp breath. "David Allen Karofsky, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" he asked, opening a small box. Dave could feel the tears falling down his face as he answered with a single word._

"_Yes."_

Dave wasn't sure how many more of these dreams he could handle. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of seeing what he wanted, but couldn't have. He wished…he wished that he could just stay in those dreams, and never wake up. He wished they were real. Sometimes, he wondered if maybe it was real. It had been seven months since Kurt died. Seven months since David Karofsky had died inside. Seven long terrible months.

_He couldn't believe it. He was going to get married tomorrow. Tomorrow. He had never thought it would happen, not to him. He never thought he would marry Kurt. But there he was. They were at their separate parties, Kurt was with Rachel and all his old glee girls and some of his new friends in New York from . Dave was with Finn, Puck, his friends from New York, even Azimio and Sebastian had shown up. It was a perfect night, awkward for the straight men at the party, but they seemed to be happy. He felt his phone buzzing._

_I love you. I love you times a million. I can't wait to marry you tomorrow- K_

Dave wasn't sure how many pills he had taken that night. He wasn't sure how much alcohol he had drank. He just knew…he just knew it was lot. He knew he was tired…really tired. Sleepily, he picked up his phone, calling his dad. "This is Paul Karofsky, please leave your name and number after the beep and i'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks." his dad's voice called out. Dave gave a little sigh. With any luck, there would be no more 'getting back to'.

"H-hi Dad…It's David." he paused, taking a deep breath. "I just wanted to let you know, that I love you and mom a lot. I'm sorry I wasn't the son you too wanted…and i'm sorry I ended up being a disappointment…and being gay…and everything. I wish I could have made you prouder…" he mumbled into the phone, somewhat surprised at home sober he sounded Maybe…maybe it was the fact that he had been rehearsing these words for a long time. "I love you so much dad. And i'm really really sorry…" he mumbled before clicking the phone off. He remembers tossing the phone to the side, not really caring where it landed. Dave simply collapsed on his bed, already half asleep. He wasn't sure how long he just laid there before finally passing out, but he didn't care. As long as he didn't wake up, he didn't care.

"_Do you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, take David Allen Karofsky to be your lawfully wedded husband?" a voice said. Dave stared ahead, breath catch. What if…what if Kurt changed his mind? What if he didn't want to be with him? But then Kurt smiled that smile he had probably seen a million times._

"_I do." he said loudly, making sure the whole world knew. Dave's heart soared._

"_And do you, David Allen Karofsky, take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the voice said. Dave stared at Kurt for a moment, never feeling happier._

"_I do." he whispered._

"_Then forever shall you be together. With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your partner." the voice said. The leaned in for the kiss, and Dave kissed those lips he knew almost all to well. He was home, he was with Kurt, and they were together, forever._


End file.
